


Hope That You Spend Your Days, But They All Add Up

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x13 reaction fic. That dream come true, that happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope That You Spend Your Days, But They All Add Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from OneRepublic's _I Lived_. The ending was not what I had planned at all when I started this, but that's what happens when you still root for these two after all this time. Don't worry, no one dies, I promise.

“I think one of the kids just mentioned Cheesecake Tuesday and since we’re guests, I’m hoping they wouldn’t mind sparing some for us.” Kurt kissed his cheek before he could even stop him, merely letting out a soft laugh as Blaine watched his husband be guided by the scatter of excited kids towards the cafeteria down the hall. He let himself stare at Kurt holding hands with a little girl, cooing about her teddy bear or maybe pigtails, before he turned around and collided with someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry―”

“Woah, sorry―”

Blaine blinked up, hazel eyes taking in every detail and feature of Sebastian Smythe in his early twenties, right in the flesh.

“Blaine?” Sebastian offered a huge grin, eyes genuinely brightening up that he mirrored easily. The two of them fell into a comfortable hug within seconds, slotting against each other perfectly with a tight squeeze of their shoulders.

“What―oh my gosh.” Blaine was smiling so big, he wasn’t even sure why. He was just so ecstatically happy to see an old friend he’d never thought he’d find again.

Sebastian scrunched his nose when they pulled apart. “Nice hair,” he finally commented, eyes tracing the elegant swoop of Blaine’s once gelled locks.

The shorter boy automatically reached up, careful not to ruin the style, but enough for his fingertips to touch the perfectly coiffed waves of his new hairstyle. “Finally lost the gel.”

“Praise the gods.”

Blaine let himself laugh, folding his arms with such ease as he took in the boy― _man_ in front of him.

“I’m guessing playing a character within a Virginia Woolf-esque storyline made you finally lose the gelmet, huh?” Sebastian smirked, but it glided without any edges and instead in its place a lovely, kind quirk of his lips.

It was both endearing and refreshing, Blaine thought.

He was so caught up in the changes he was picking up that it took a few more seconds for the words to register.

Blaine blinked. Then smiled the biggest smile.

“You watched us!”

“Duh." Sebastian rolled his eyes fondy, leaning his side against the wall next to him, hands stuffed inside the pockets of his thick, Armani overcoat. “Like I’d miss the first couple to represent the entire LGBTQ community in a play at the Lincoln Center, of all places.” He gave him a pointed but undoubtedly proud look, the curve of his lips never faltering as he took in Blaine’s enamoured expression. “Blew me away. Especially that line. ‘Who is afraid of Virgina Woolf?! Who is!’” Sebastian mimicked overdramatically, a hand on his chest as he looked up into the false pretense of the sky indoors. “Nailed it.”

“Shut up,” Blaine laughed, much louder and carefree this time with a playful punch at Sebastian’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you come backstage afterwards? Could’ve waved hello!”

Sebastian merely shrugged, an easy smile on his face that seemed to be a good enough answer for the other man.

“Well, regardless of your ridiculous criticism, thank you for supporting us―Wait.” Blaine’s mouth dropped into a cute o, a hand already reaching out to touch Sebastian’s right ring finger without permission. “You’re engaged?” He traced the silver band as if it wasn’t real; he could practically hear their teenage selves laughing in the background at the plot twist that was Committed Man Sebastian Smythe.

“And you’re married,” the taller hummed, his turn to tap Blaine’s wedding ring. “Look at us.”

“Yeah,” Blaine beamed, thumb swiping one more time along Sebastian’s engagement ring before straightening up. “Being adults.”

Sebastian made a face. “Gross.”

“Terrible.” They both laughed, nodding and just letting themselves relax in each other’s presence. It was weird to realize that they’ve never really had these kinds of moments back in high school. There were always drama and tension between them they couldn’t shake off, the kind of push that prevented them to at least be genuine friends.

But now, five years later, they could just simply _be_.

And it feels amazing.

“You look really happy, Blaine.” Sebastian broke the comfortable silence with a soft tone, catching the other’s gaze with a sincere look.

“So do you,” Blaine murmured, another smile shared between them.

“I am.”

“And I’m so glad that you are. You deserve to be.”

“Right back at you, Anderson,” Sebastian winked, fishing out his phone from his pocket.

“Oh, you want my autograph? Hang on let me just get a pen,” Blaine teased, playfully checking his pockets that made Sebastian throw his head back with a heartfelt laugh.

“God, I really have missed you, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian shook his head, offering his phone and, without any prompt passed between them, Blaine took it, not a second thought in mind as he punched in his new number.

Blaine gave it back with a crinkle of his nose. “And I’ve missed you too, Sebastian Smythe. Text me if you need any marriage questions or advice. Or anything, really. I’d love to catch up with you again.”

“Thanks, but we’re good,” Sebastian scoffed, pocketing his phone as he pushed himself off the wall. “And will you stop flirting with me? I’m taken and you’re a married man, Blaine, god.”

Blaine had lost count how many times he has laughed in the past five minutes. “You are as ridiculous as you were back then.”

“And you’re still as sexy as I remember you,” Sebastian drawled without shame, making Blaine choke on his shortened laugh with wide eyes. “Glad I can still make you blush after all these years, schoolboy. Or should I say, superstar.” He tapped Blaine’s nose that the shorter playfully batted away, giving him a puppy-looking glare as Sebastian brushed past him.

“Some things never change,” Blaine muttered loud enough for Sebastian to hear with an amused voice, making the taller man turn around and walk backwards with the same grace he carried back in high school.

“I should say the same about your ass.”

Blaine pressed his palm against his forehead, ducking down to hide a wide grin. “You’re taken, idiot.”

“But not blind,” Sebastian easily retorted, still walking backwards as he neared a left turn down the hall.

“You’re at an elementary school! Filter!”

“My fiancé’s the principal! No detentions for me!” That, a wink, and a booming laugh was the last thing Blaine got from Sebastian Smythe for the time being, earning a chuckle past his lips, already excited to see him again.

Because five years more down the road, with the rekindling of a friendship they thought they’d lost, with rediscovering each other both from the start and right where they left off, with couples night out between Kurt, himself, Sebastian and Nathan, and despite the relationship the four had admittedly enjoyed out of each other, fate still had the weirdest way of handling their life: Blaine would suffer a divorce and Sebastian would be crushed with heartbreak due to the end of his long engagement. But they’d have each other to mend the pieces back together with Tracy on their laps, with new rings around their fingers that carried a whole different kind of promise they lost with their exes but found again with each other. That second chance, that new start, that Anderson-Smythe family they only dared to secretly dream about back in high school.

Now come true.

 


End file.
